dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic World
"Magic World" (マジックW Majikku Wārudo) is one of the playable Worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Magic World cards are themed around demons, wizards, and sorcery such as the 72 pillars of Solomon. Magic World's card frame features Magic circles. Playstyle Magic World focuses less on brute force and more on controlling the game by using powerful monster abilities and casting many spell cards. They have a strong focus on drawing cards and damaging their opponent through effects rather than attacks. They are also able to disrupt the opponent by returning cards to the opponent's hand or by nullifying their opponent's calls and casts. Because Magic World's monsters tend to have below average stats, Magic World users rely on their monsters' abilities and their spells to get around their opponent's offenses and defenses, allowing them to create powerful plays that magically come out of nowhere. 72 Pillars utilize monsters typically of the same Size to combo off a wave of disruption and damage from attacks and effects. A good number of 72 Pillars, with or without help, are able to manipulate their Size to fit in into the strategy of the deck. Wizards revolve around having enough Wizards in their drop zone and casting spells while being on field. They are unassuming on their own, but with all of their effects combined they can activate powerful and game-changing effects. Shadow Shades focus on building a solid Monster in the center with Soulguard, allowing for a solid defense while dealing steady damage. They like to chain spells, which help to bolster their defense even further. Plagues involve casting various Plague spells and then sending them into the soul of their item. Once the item has a certain number of plague spells in its soul, special bonuses can be added to thier spells like gauge reduction, additional resources or even blocking your opponent. Attributes *72 Pillars *Adventurer *Art *Chaos *Charge *Counter (Attribute) *Creation *Defense *Demon Lord *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Enhance *Executioners *Fire Power *Get *Hundred Demons *Knight *Magic Power *Move (Attribute) *Plague *Recovery *Shadow Shade *Summon *Weapon *Wizard Archetypes *Asmodai *Dragowizard *Ganzack *Great Spell List of Magic World cards Flags *Magic World (card) Items *Chaos Shooter *Gunrod, Bechstein *Gunrod, Boesendorfer *Gunrod, Del Gesu *Gunrod, Hammerschmidt Type-CLA (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Gunrod, Martil *Gunrod, Stradivarius *Gunrod Symphonion *Magic Arm, Burning Fist *Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy *Sorcery Book, Armadel *Sorcery Book, Goetia *Sorcery Book, Theurgy Spells *Abra Cadabra! *Asmodai Onstage! *BAR King Solomon *Bastin Caps *Begone!! *Bestie! *Bye Bye Later! *Check It Out! *Chillax! *Contagion Gel *Contagious Weakening Gas *Damian's Decision *Devil Advantage *Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Dysautonomia *Emergency Ward, Neverland *Enigma Virus *Epic Fail! *Epidemic - Outbreak - *Fake Out! *Good to go! *Gotcha! *Great Spell, Amanosuzu Chance! *Great Spell, Auld Lang Syne *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Deus EX Machina *Great Spell, Devil's Rock'n Roll *Great Spell, Diagnosis *Great Spell, Godspeed Learning *Great Spell, Incubation Period *Great Spell, Latent Infection *Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock *Great Spell, Sacred Bless *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Great Spell, Special Elegant Amazing Wall *Great Spell Circle of Reservoir *Happy Camper *Holy Moly! *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Go Away! *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing *Hundred Demons Sorcery, No-Brainer *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Pathetic *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *It's All Cool! *I’m Wicked! *Key of Solomon, First Volume *Key of Solomon, Second Volume *Kosher *Little Light *Magic School, Sephirot *Magical Glue *Magical Goodbye *Make Some Noise! *Malicious Selector *Malignant Tumor *Mind of Hardcore *Mycotoxin *Narcolepsy *Never Say Never *Nice one! *Nice Thunder! *No Pain No Gain *Noisy Danceroom *Nothing to It! *On Fleek! *One More Set! *Oops! *Overstand! *Power Ray Maximum *Quick Summon *Sephirot's Lecture *Shadow Crusader (Dual Card/Danger World) *Solomon's Great Barrier *Solomon's Shield *Solomon's Wall *Speed Summon *That`s How I Roll *The Ark *The Hot Zone *The Shade *Thunder X Goodbye! *Trans-flame *Trick or Trick *Trio! *Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic! *Void System (Dual Card/Legend World) *Whazzap? *You the Man! Impacts *Asmodai Eternal Rolling Back-drop! *De Guaita Crush Knuckle! *Diabolical Hardcore! *Gatling Hardcore!! *Judge Asmodai’s Super Impartial 3 Rounds, Rock! Paper! Scissors! *New-Era Great Spell, The Creation Monsters Size 0 *Battle Wizard, The Ace *Boy Transformation! Asmodai *CHAOS Parvo *Death Plague Caster, Mordol *Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs *Death Plague Caster, Varicellur *Demon Musician, Amdukias *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas *Gentle Thunder Follower, Glasya Labolas *Great Warlock's Disciple, Zessica *Licht "SD" & Dunkelheit "SD" *Magic Realm Fantasista, Selle *Silhouette Elfin *Silhouette Leon *Silhouette Spirit *Storm Summoning Fullfool Size 1 *Art of Body Duplication! Asmodai *Battle Wizard, The Straight *Betrayal Expert, Aunas *Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis *Charismatic Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai *Death Plague Caster, Malariah *Deceiving Shax *Demon Dealer, Haagenti *Demon Doctor, Buer *Demon Knight, Aibolos *Demon Lord, Asmodai *Demon Lord's Deputy, Vineah *Demon Maestro, Bathin *Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin *Demon Realm Computer, Vassago *Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar *Demon Realm Scientist, Purson *Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar *DJ of Graveyard, Bune *Dragowizard, Burning Wand *Dragowizard, Mitschuler *Dragowizard, Qinus Axia *Dragowizard, Rainbow Horn *Dragowizard Medium *Event Producer Aym *Fallen Angel, Paimon *Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai *Finisher Bow, Leraje *Follower, Gaap *Gentleman, Malphas *Healing Hand of Wind, Lispel *Hunter of the Magical Forest, Leraje *Ideal Girl, Mary Sue *Kenjy of the Explosive Fists *King of General Knowledge, Furcas *Let's Play! Asmodai *Lethal Poison Jailer, Silhouette Leroy *Mage Disciple, Rody *Magic Artist, Andy *Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit *Magic Knight of Light, Licht *Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki *Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless *Magical Artillery Soldier, Canooner *Magician of Glass, Will Glassart *Mana Booster, Melerqim *Messenger of Moonlight, Luna *Messenger of Sunlight, Sol *Noble Magician, Suzuha (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Passion Trainer, Asmodai *Preacher of Beauty, Gremory *Qinus Axia "SD" *Reminiscing the Homeland Marcosius *Shiny! Asmodai *Silhouette Balun *Silhouette Max *Street Racer, Eligos *Tiny Professor, Crocell *Todo of the Unseen Hands *Transmitter, Dendo *Warrior, Halphas Size 2 *57th Generation Great Magician Merlin, Unryu Togetsu *Absolute Girl of the Convent, Mary Sue *Barriermaster, Shadowflash *Center of the World, Mary Sue *Chain Magic Master, Link *Cloud-riding Hop Hob *Dance Magician, Albrecht *Dance! Asmodai *Dancer of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe *Dandy Guy, Sitri *Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion *Demon Realm Prosecutor, Nebiros *Demon Sommelier, Zagan *Dragosorcerer, Magician Drum *Dragowizard, Gan Alkimia *Dragowizard, Gorgas *Dragowizard, Magician Drum *Eastern Demon Sword Emperor, Baal *Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris *Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth *Fire Starter, Ganzack *Great Commander, Dvorak *Great Duke, Astaroth *Herb Magician, Soichiro Tenjiku *Illusionist of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe *Liar, Fullfool *Magic Knights of Bonds, Dunkelheit & Licht *Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus *Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado *Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki *Artist of Shadowform, Silhouette Olivar *Mediator, Botis *Mysterious Decarabia *Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai *Passion Fighter, Beleth *Protector of Friendship, Barbados *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Arhat Narhat *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Einst *Rockin' Demon Lord Teacher, Rucifiel *Sealed Master, Zustein *Shadow Wielder, Wataru (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Silhouette Sinbar *Sky Poet, Amon *Super Tough! Asmodai *Thunder Summoner, Reiki *User of Darkness, Dunstan *Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster Size 3 *"Ashen Death Sorcery" Yersinieas *Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta *Autodeity Great Sorcery, CHAOS Yersinieas *Black Sage, Bim (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Blue Flame Master, Zustein *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *CHAOS Beleth *CHAOS Teo Lao *Death Plague Pastor, Burgmal *Death Plague Priest, Zyebola *Demon Programmer, Marbas *Demon Realm Knights Leader, Sabnac *Dogged Demon Lord, Asmodai *Dragowizard, Tempest Wing *Fallen Angel of Rebellion, Rucifiel *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Flame Master, Ganzack "Dva" *Green Wind Master, Rafaga *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai *Manipulator of Shadowform, Silhouette Terry *Master of the Evil Shadow Executioners, Silhouette Damian *Rebel, Belial *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai *Traveling Mage Duo, Tetsuya & Asmodai (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator *Witch of Ruination, Cathy the Devastator *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage *Witch of Variance, Alice the Adjuster Impact Monsters Size 2 *Asmodai, “Diabolical Sparta Teachings!” *Mary Sue, "Eternal Ideal!" Size 3 *Hearty, "ABSC: Annihilate Buster Staff Custom" *Rucifiel, "Rewind Clock" *Silhouette Joe, "Illusion Shadow Dragons" Category:Beast Universe